My Appa - My Son
by PuppyLion
Summary: Tentang kisah seorang Park Chanyeol, pria dewasa tampan, dengan segala yang ia punya dan sejuta pesona yang ia miliki. Kesalahannya di massa lalu menjadikannya seorang single parent, yang mengharuskannya menjalani dua peran dalam hidupnya, menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu bagi sang putra. Park Sehun. enggak ngerti summary- -
1. Chapter 1

**MY APPA – MY SON**

**Genre : Family Fluff, Romance, School life, dan silahkan tentukan sendiri -LOL**

**Rate : T (mungkin –hanya mungkin- akan berubah sewaktu-waktu) -_-**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Chanyeol Sehun Baekhyun as main cast **

**All of exo's member**

**Pairing : Official pair**

**Disclaimer : ChanBaek is mine, Mereka adalah TKI yang bekerja di korea untuk menghidupi saya (re: anak). #di lucuti readers"_") and the Story is mine.**

**Summary : Tentang kisah seorang Park Chanyeol, pria dewasa tampan, dengan segala yang ia punya dan sejuta pesona yang ia miliki. Kesalahannya di massa lalu menjadikannya seorang single parent, yang mengharuskannya menjalani dua peran dalam hidupnya, menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu bagi sang putra. Park Sehun**

**Warning : keseluruhan isi cerita termasuk penulisan, tanda baca, dll yang tertera dengan jelas setelah anda membaca cerita ini berdasarkan motto 3S - 'suka-suka saya' :V #dimasukin botol sama readers u.u**

** EXOyaa**

**Opening story start**

" **He is My best dad I've ever had and the one that I really love " _Sehun**

" **He is My everything and My precious Son " _Chanyeol**

**Seoul,**

**12****th**** April 1999**

Suara tangisan seorang bayi laki-laki yang belum genap berusia 24 jam dalam gendongan seorang pria, menggema di dalam ruangan kecil dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang tersebut. Pria yang merupakan ayah dari bayi laki-laki itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tersenyum perih ke arah sang bayi sembari mencium keningnya.

" Maafkan Appa sayang, Maafkan appa "

**Seoul 2014,**

**15****th **** years later**

" Appa mengapa lama sekali?! Palliwa! "

Teriakan melengking dari bibir tipis remaja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang nyaris menyamai lemari pakaian(?) di kamarnya itu, terdengar lantang di seluruh penjuru ruangan apartment mewah tersebut. Sehun – remaja itu - dengan pakaian lengkap khas siswa Senior High School, rambut blonde yang di tata asal, kulit putih nyaris pucat, mata sipit dengan tatapan tajam serta wajah khas tanpa expresi miliknya, berjalan kearah sebuah rak sepatu,yang berada tak jauh dari dapur memilih salah satu dari beberapa koleksi sepatunya kemudian memakainya dan kembali bertriak-triak brutal memanggil Ayahnya yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri sedari tadi setelah hampIr 10menit ia menuggu. Pasalnya ini adalah hari pertamanya di SHS, ia tak ingin terlambat karena ulah sang ayah, seperti saat pertama mengikuti orientasi siswa dulu.

Saat itu sehun lupa mengatur alarm miliknya dan parahnya ayahnya pun juga terlambat bangun karena insiden yang sama. Mmereka memang pasangan ayah anak yang sangat kompak dan serasi, percayalah. Namun bagi sehun keserasiannya dengan sang ayah sama saja dengan malapetaka, entahlah. Alhasil karena kejadian tersebut sehun pun benar-benar terlambat di hari pertamanya, beruntung ketampanan(?) dan kekuasaan sang ayah mempermudah. walau begitu Sehun pikir itu sangat memalukan karena harus di tatap oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, yah walaupun ia tau ia tak akan pernah mendapat masalah berararti dari pihak sekolah tapi tetap saja sehun berfikir itu sungguh sangat memalukan dan sehun benci itu. Dan yang terburuk –menurut sehun- ia tetap akan mendapat sebuah hukuman special,dari seseorang. Dan itu yang membuat sehun kapok dan tak pernah ingin mengulanginya lagi.

" Hunie! Kau lihat dasi appa yang bermotif garis berwarna biru tua, tidak ? "

Teriakan Chanyeol, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah sematawayang(?) sehun, terdengar dari arah kamarnya membuat sehun reflek menoleh dan memutar bola matanya, bosan. Selalu saja seperti ini, pikir sehun.

Pernah dulu saat sehun akan menghadiri acara kelulusan saat JHS kejadian serupa pun pernah terjadi. Saat itu sehun yang telah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat di kagetkan oleh ulah sang ayah yang sedang menungging-nungging aneh di bawah kolong meja makan di dekat dapur sambil menggapai-gapai sesuatu, entah apa. Yang pasti sehun berfikir ayahnya tampak bodoh dengan posisi sepeti itu-_- . Sehun yang kebingungan melihat tingkah sang ayah pun menghampirinya.

" Appa! Apa yang sedang appa lakukan? Mengapa tak bersiap? Sebentar lagi acaranya di mulai "

Namun…

DUAAGGH

Chanyeol yang terkejut karena suara tiba-tiba dari sehun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, namun karena terburu-buru dan lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di bawah kolong meja makan, alhasil kepala indah chanyeol terpentok dengan elitnya oleh meja. Dan menimbulkan suara alami hasil dari kolaborasi kepalanya dan kaki meja makan. Beruntung ia tidak gagar otak 'pikir chanyeol. Konyol.

" sshhhh appo"chanyeol mendesis pelan. " ahh hunie ottkhae? Sepatu yang akan appa gunakan hari ini sepertinya berada di bawah kolong meja " chanyeol berkata dengan expresi polos ala kebapak'an miliknya-_-

WHAT ! the…! Kolong meja ?asdfghjkl yang benar saja.

Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini, pikir sehun miris. Akhirnya mau tidak mau sehun tetap membantu sang ayah mencari keberadaan sepatunya. Dan tak berapa lama, setelah mengelilingi setiap sudut apartment sehunpun menemukan sepatu itu tergeletak polos tak berdaya(?) di belakang mesin cuci dan bukan berada di bawah kolong meja makan seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya (-_)

" sudahlah appa gunakan yang lain saja, aku sedang tidak ada waktu mengelilingi semua ruangan ini hanya untuk mencari benda itu. Ini sudah sangat terlambat appa, jebal ! " balas sehun frustasi, sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian melangkah menghampiri kamar ayahnya yang tepat berada di samping kamar miliknya.

" tapi sehunie appa memakai kemeja biru hari ini, tidak mungkin appa memakai dasi yang berwarna kuning seperti ini, bisa-bisa appa menjadi bahan lelucon klien dan seluruh karyawan appa dikantor dan itu sungguh tidak lucu, kau tega pada appa eoh? " protes chanyeol mendramatisir kepada sehun, seraya menempelkan dasi berwarna kuning cerah kearah dada bidangnya menghadap kecermin. Setelahnya chanyeol menoleh kearah sehun yang berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu kamar miliknya dengan posisi kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan menyilangkan kaki kananya pada kaki kiri serta menatap jengah kearahnya.

" ayolah appa, kau bahkan memiliki lemari mu sendiri untuk menyimpan semua koleksi dasi-dasi mu itu, tapi kau bertingkah seolah-olah hanya dasi itu yang kau miliki "

Sehun menarik nafas pelan lalu menghempaskannya ke udara secara brutal sehingga beberapa helai rambut yang menjutai di keningnya sedikit terangkat dan menyibak. Kemudian sehun berjalan kearah pojok kamar yang ternyata jika di perhatikan secara seksama terdapat sebuah gagang pintu disana. Memang tak terlalu tampak jika hanya dilihat sekilas karena warna coklat kayu pintu tersebut, yang menyatu dengan dinding kamar yang juga berwarna senada. Minimalise colour. Sehun membuka pintu tersebut dengan tak sabaran dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan kecil berbentuk ' n ' dengan banyak pintu di setiap sisinya, mungkin sekitar sembilan pintu jika di hitung dari keseluruhan pintu yang terdapat di semua sisi serta terdapat sebuah cermin di setiap pintunya,kasat mata ruangan ini tampak seperti practice room yang berukuran sangat mini. Sehun lalu membuka salah satu dari pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah gantungan dasi-dasi resmi tertata rapi sesuai warna, namun ada beberapa juga yang tertata sesuai motif. Setelahnya ia mengambil secara asal salah satu dari dasi-dasi tersebut dan menyerahkan kepada sang ayah. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya namun tetap menerima dasi itu kemudian memakainya dengan menghadap sehun. Sesudahnya chanyeol menghadap kearah cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Seketika ia menoleh menatap sehun lalu kembali menghadap cermin dan tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga, seperti biasa.

" ahh ini tidak terlalau buruk, berwarna hitam dan bermotif kotak-kotak. Kau pintar sehunie, kajja kita berangkat kau bisa terlambat nanti " ucapa chanyeol seraya memutar tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar kamaranya. Namun langkah chanyeol terhenti sesaat, seakan tersadar ada sesuatu yang salah dengan berlebihannya chanyeol melotot membuat netra bulatnya yang sudah bulat semakin bulat seraya menatap horror ke arah putranya.

" sehuna! Ada apa dengan seragam mu itu heh? "

" mworago? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan seragamku appa " Tanya sehun balik dan melihat keadaan seragamnya namun sehun hanya menatap bingung seragamnya dan menatap polos ayahnya.

" dasi mu kau kemanakan?! Mengapa tak kau pakai? Almamater sekolah milik mu itu, mengapa hanya kau sampirkan di bahu! Dan itu apa-apaan dengan kemeja mu mengapa kau gulung-gulung dan tak kau masukkan kedalam celana mu seperti itu! Kau akan pergi kesekolah atau ingin menjadi berandalan Park Sehun! "

" dasi ku ada di tas appa dan ini sudah sangat terlambat karena appa, nanti saja akan aku pakai setelah sam- "

" CK! "

Bahkan sehun belum berniat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu merampas paksa tas milik sehun mencari dasi dan juga menarik almamater yang bertengger di bahu sebelah kanan sehun dengan tidak sabaran. Tanpa banyak kata, memasangkan dasi, merapikan kemeja dan memakaikan almamater sehun, sehingga kini sehun nampak lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Sehun sendiri tak banyak membantah atau memberontak karena percuma saja melawan ayahnya yang keras kepala, sama sepertinya.

" begini lebih baik, kau jadi semakin tampan seperti appa " ucap chnyeol dengan bangganya sembari menguap-usap bagian bahu pada almamater yang sudah sehun kenakan. Sedangkan sehun hanya mencibir, malas menanggapi tingkah sang ayah yang kelewat absurd di pagi hari ini. Tak lama ia berjalan keluar apartment terlebih dahulu meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri di kamarnya. Chanyeol yang sadar sehun akan menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkanya, segera berteriak memanggil anaknya.

" yak! Anak nakal! Apa kau sudah berpamitan kepada umma mu? Mengapa meninggalkan appa seperti itu! ".

" sudah appa dan aku tidak meninggalkan appa, tenanglah-.- "

" geure, gidaryo. Appa akan berpamitan sebentar dan tunggulah appa di dalam mobil, ini kuncinya tangkap "

" yehet~ cepatlah appa" sehun menangkap kunci mobil yang di lempar chanyeol dengan sangat baik kemudian berlalu menuju basement sambil bersiul-siul kecil serta sesekali melempar kunci mobilnya ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali.

" hai yeobe selamat pagi , kau sedang apa eum? "

**TBC**

Dengan tidak elegan. Oh iya, pendek banget ya? Iya soalnya ini kan opening story #readers: gw juga tau bego! -nangis

Hello all, aku author baru dan ini adalah ff debut #ciiaaattt. Aku masih bener-bener baru dalam hal karang mengarang, tulis menulis, hayal berkhayal(?) jadi mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan, keanehan, keberbelit-belitan #bleh , keabsurd-an dan semua yang nista-nista di cerita ini-_-. Mohon bantuannya. Tolong beri saya saran dan masukan yang menyentuh, saya haus akan belaian readers #najis lu

Oh Iya kira-kira mau ini di bikin yaoi atw gs?

Setelah saya chek dan baca ulang ada beberapa hal yang aneh –menurut saya- dan karena ada sedikit tambahan yang –sebenarnya sangat- tidak penting, serta ada beberapa kata yang ilang aku juga enggak ngerti itu kenapa . Jadi aku putusin buat delet trus dengan kilatnya aku repost.

Ok. Kalo pengen di lanjut, REreview juseyo #wink

Kalo tidak, abaikan saja dan saya bakal delet #tidakkk

So much before~ #tebar kisseu


	2. Chapter 2

** EXOyaa**

**My Appa – My Son**

**Begin~**

" **Kau lihat! bahkan hanya kau yang berada di sini, hanya kau yang terjebak di tempat sialan ini. Aku sudah katakan pada mu untuk tidak 'pergi' hari ini, untuk berhenti. Tapi kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan ku! **_**Jeweler To The Stars **_**adalah hal terburuk Park Chanyeol, kau bodoh atau apa hah! Aku membenci mu. Hikss… "**

**Wanita cantik yang tengah mengandung itu, bertriak menangis tak karuan dengan tangan kanannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kaca di hadapanya dan sebelah tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam gagang telephone serta menatap tajam wajah di balik kaca pembatas transparan di ruangan yang tak begitu luas tersebut. Sedangkan sang pria di balik kaca yang merupakan lawan bicara dari wanita cantik itu, hanya diam dengan gusar sembari memegang erat gagang telephone di tangan kirinya, membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih pucat. Membisu tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika mendengar dan melihat langsung wanitanya menangis tepat dihadapnya.**

" **Jika seperti ini aku harus bagaimana! Kau terkena denda yang tidak sedikit dan hukuman cell minimal 10tahun. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku ingin kembali ke korea lalu bagaimana dengan mu! Bagaimana dengan bayi ini jika ia lahir. Dua minggu lagi... dua minggu, tapi kau mengacaukan semuannya uuu hikss… demi Tuhan, Katakan sesuatu aku harus bagaimana aaaaa hikss…. "**

…**.**

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menuju ke sisi ranjang di kamarnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Chanyeol mengusap foto itu dan memandanginya sejenak, mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca dan perlahan bibir tebal itupun mengulas senyum tipis.

"hai yeobe selamat pagi , kau sedang apa eum? "

Chayeol terus saja mengusap-usap foto yang menampakan visual seorang wanita mungil yang wajahnya nyaris menyerupai sehun, putranya itu. Wanita dalam bingkai foto tersebut duduk di atas sebuah kursi tua coklat. Mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan selutut dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera, menunjukkan wajah orientalnya mata sipit dan eye smile yang cantik serta bibir pink alami yang ia miliki.

" apakah kau melihat ku dari atas sana? Melihat sehun? Sehun sudah besar sekarang dan dia begitu mirip dengan mu chagi. Dia tampan. Sayang sekali kau tak bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Tapi aku tau kau selalu berada di sampingnya, mengawasinya menjaganya. "

Chanyeol terus saja berbicara dengan bingkai foto seseorang yang merupakan mendiang istrinya yang telah tiada tersebut layaknya berbicara dengan manusia nyata.

" apa kau merindukan ku, seperti aku merinduka mu? Merindukan sehunie? Apa kau merasa senang? Apa kau bahagia eum? Iya aku tau, aku tau kau bahagia di sana " banyak hal di kepala chanyeol yang ingin ia sampaikan dan ungkapkan pada sang istri. Chanyeol fikir terlalu banyak sehingga terlalu sulit pula untuk mengatakannya jadi lah chanyeol hanya bisa sedikit berbicara dan banyak menangis ketika ia menatap foto itu. Terlalu sesak ketika kau begitu merindukan sosoknya tapi kau hanya mampu menatap fotonya,mengenangnya atau hanya sekedar membayangkannya. Tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Terlalu perih ketika kau menyadari bahwa dirimulah yang menyebabkan sosoknya tak lagi berada di sisimu.

" kau tau, sehun tumbuh dengan sangat baik selama ini. Dia mengaggumkan ku. Dia kuat ketika seluruh temannya menjauhinya dan mengatainya tak memiliki umma. Dia membanggakan ku dengan segudang prestasinya di sekolah. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha melakukan hal-hal apa saja yang selalu ingin kau lakukan ketika sehun lahir, seperti yang kau katakan pada ku ketika mengandung sehun dulu dan aku mengingat hampir semuannya. Aku merawatnya dengan tangan ku sendiri. Tak pernah meninggalkannya. Mengganti pakaiannya 3x sehari sampai ia bisa merangkak lalu berjalan. Membuatkannya susu 2x sehari, pagi saat akan berangkat sekolah dan malam hari sebelum ia tidur. Menungguinya saat ia menginjak kindergarten hingga di tingkat tiga middle school. Membantunya mengerjakan tugas rumahan sekolahnya. Mengajarinya untuk mencuci muka, kaki, tangan dan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, dan dia tetap melakukannya hingga sekarang. Memasak untuknya dan tak membiarkannya memakan sembarangan makanan. Membawakan bekal untuknya, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku sudah tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Sejak menginjak High School, sehun sudah tidak mau lagi aku membawakan bekal untuknya ' seperti bocah-bocah kindergarten saja. Benar-benar tidak manly sama sekali ' katanya. Ahh aku sungguh tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan anak jaman sekarang. Aku bahkan membawa bekal ke kantor sampai sekarang " chanyeol terus berbicara dan sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sii catik dalam bingkai itu.

" yeobo, terimakasih untuk hal paling berharga dalam hidupku. Terimakasih telah memberikan sehun untuk ku. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. "

Chanyeol mengusap sedikit tumpukan bening di sudut matanya yang membuat pandangannya mengabur. " huh baiklah, spertinya sehun sudah menunggu ku. Aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia marah pada ku karena membuatnya terlambat di hari pertamanya. Oh iya, tau tidak? Selain memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan mu namun tampan seperti ku, dia akan sama mengerikannya dengan mu jika sedang kesal. Ya sudah aku tinggal nee... Eeeitt jangan cemberut seperti itulah. Tenang saja karena besok adalah akhir pekan, maka seperti biasa aku dan sehun akan mengunjungi mu. Kira-kira kau ingin aku membawakan bunga apa untuk mu besok chagi? Apa kau mau **Red Camellia, White Crysanthemum, Gladiola, Grabera, Iris, Cattleya** atau apa ? ahh kita tanyakan pada urie sehunie saja nee. Annyeong Saranghaeyo "

Chanyeol lalu mencium dan memeluk sang foto yang berada dalam genggamannya dan membenamkan di dadanya sejenak, tak terasa bulir-bulir bening mengalir lirih dari mata bulatnya. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada bingkai foto tersebut dan menatapnya sekilas, perlahan bibirnya menampakkan senyumnya. Ya, chanyeol merindukan wanita berbingkai yang telah pergi meninggalkannya 15tahun yang lalu itu. Wanita paling di cintainya setelah ibunya. Wanita yang tak akan pernah tergantikan, **mungkin**. Wanita yang harus pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa sempat melihat atau sekedar mendengar suara tangis buah hati mereka.

" huufftth "

Canyeol menghela nafas pelan dan menaruh foto itu kembali pada tempatnya. Setelahnya chanyeol membersihkan wajahya dengan tissue dan sedikit membenarkan letak dasinya lalu beranjak dari duduknya menyusul sehun.

…

Kini dua pria tampan beda generasi yang berstatus sebagai ayah-anak itu sudah berada di dalam **Aston Martin V8 Ventage **dan bergerak perlahan menuju sekolah sehun. Mengantar dan mejemput sehun ke sekolah merupakan agenda harian wajib yang tak akan terlewatkan bagi chanyeol. Kecuali, jika ia diharuskan mengadakan pertemuan bisnis luar kota atau luar negri, dan itu juga tak akan pernah lebih dari 1 atau 2 minggu. Chanyeol tak pernah bisa meninggalkan sehun sendiri, membuatnya untuk terlalu banyak memakan makanan cepat saji dan membiarkan sehun menaiki bus umum untuk pergi kesekolah. Begitupun sehun ia tak suka jika harus di tinggal terlalu lama oleh chanyeol. Jika chanyeol harus pergi lebih dari 2minggu lamanya di pastikan ia akan memboyong sehun serta, dan sehun tentu saja senang. Meskipun ia pergi karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya ia pikir itu bukanlah sebuah masalah ' itung-itung liburan ' katanya. Masalah sekolah, chanyeol ataupun sehun sendiri tak perah khawatir jika sehun akan tertinggal pelajaran di sekolahnya dan izin dari pihak sekolah bukanlah masalah besar bagi sehun. Yesss, selain populer sehun juga terdaftar sebagai salah satu dari jajaran siswa teladan yang berprestasi di bidang akademik di sekolahnya, hanya dengan mempelajari buku pelajaran yang ia punya dan sedikit bertanya pada sang ayah sehun dengan cepat dapat menguasai materi di pelajaran tersebut dan masalah izin, jika yang bertindak adalah chanyeol maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Selain mengantar dan menjemput sehun di sekolahnya, chanyeol juga terbiasa memasak untuk sehun dan mengurus keperluan mereka bersama. Seperti, mencuci pakaian, berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan di supermarket, membersihkan apartment dan hal-hal lainnya yang biasa sebuah keluarga lakukan. Dan biasanya mereka melakukannya dengan cara membagi tugas masing-masing. Sebenarnya, mudah saja bagi chanyeol untuk menyewa supir, maid pribadi atau memberikan sehun motor, mobil pribadi. Namun chanyeol enggan untuk melakukannya, karena ia fikir jika ia melakukan itu semua intensitas kebersamaan di antara dirinya dan sehun perlahan-lahan akan berkurang dan chanyeol tak mau juga tak suka itu. Sesibuk apapun chanyeol selelah apapun ia, chanyeol akan tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk sehun. Sebisa mungkin chanyeol akan berusaha menjadikan dirinya sosok ayah dan ibu di saat bersamaan, di saat sehun membutuhkan kedua sosok itu untuk berada disisinya. Chanyeol tak ingin sehun sedikitpun luput dari perhatiannya. Chanyeol mengerti itu sulit, chanyeol tau. Mengingat posisi chanyeol adalah sebagai CEO di perusahaannya dengan sejuta berkas dan pertemuan di 'belakang'nya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak merasa beban, justru chanyeol begitu menikmati segala hal yang ia jalani selama ini. Juga hanya dengan inilah chanyeol merasa dapat menebus kesalahannya di massa lalu. Andai saja dulu ia mau 'berhenti' dan mendengar sang istri mungkin semua tak akan seperti ini, sehun masih dapat merasakan hangat pelukan dari seorang ibu, chanyeol dapat merasakan seperti apa menjadi seorang suami juga seorang ayah dan hidup bahagia bersama. Jadi, apapun itu bagaimanapun itu, sesulit apapun itu asal demi sehun chanyeol pasti akan melakukannya.

….

" Appa, mengapa mata appa memerah seperti tu? Appa menangis? Appa merindukan umma ? "

Pertanyaan beruntun yang di lontarkan sehun membuyarkan chanyeol dari lamunannya. Memang sedari tadi chanyeol menyetir ia hanya melamun di sepanjang jalan, membuat terciptanya keheningan di dalamnya. Sehun yang menyadari segera memecah keheningan dengan bertanya secara beruntun seperti itu. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini karena terkadang jika ia merindukan sosok umma di sampingnya ia akan bersikap sama persis seperti ayahnya. Setelahnya ayahnya lah yang akan menghiburnya seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

" besok kan akhir pekan appa " sehun menggeser sedikit duduknya menghadap ke sebelah kiri lalu tersenyum lucu menatap sang ayah yang sedang menyetir.

" nee, besok kita mengunjungi makam umma kan ? ehh sehunie menurutmu bunga apa yang cocok untuk kita bawa besok ? " chanyeol menyauti ucapan sehun dengan cepat seraya menoleh sekilas ke arah sang anak kemudian kedua tangannya memutar stir kearah kanan.

" umm apa yah? " sehun nampak berfikir dengan posisi jari telunjuk di tempelkan ke dagu dan bibir agak sedikit mengerucut, membuatnya terkesan tampan dan cute. Sedangkan chanyeol focus menyetir dan menunggu jawaban sehun

" eemm bagaimana dengan **Carnation Pink**…. Karena aku fikir, aku dan appa tak akan pernah melupakan umma. Karena umma selalu berada di sini, di hati kita. Dan….. **Camellia Pink, **karena sangat pass dengan suasana hati appa yang sedang sangat merindukan umma. Aku juga sih. Jadi, kita membawa dua jenis rangkaian bunga untuk umma minggu ini, bagaimana? Appa setuju? " Chanyeol dan sehun memang memiliki kebiasaan unik setiap mengunjungi makam ibu serta istri mereka, chanyeol dan sehun akan selalu mengganti jenis bunga yang akan mereka bawa setiap minggunya. Seperti membawakan bunga yang mengandung arti atau hal-hal yang baik, terkadang mereka memilih jenis bunga yang sesuai dengan susasana hati mereka. Bermaksud mengadu kepadanya, seperti bunga **Camellia Pink,** mereka ingin menunjukkan betapa mereka merindukan sosok itu di samping mereka.

" tentu saja appa setuju, uughh anak appa mengapa begitu pintar eummm…. " Chanyeol berbicara layaknya menggoda seorang bocah balita, membuat sehun meberengut karena di perlakukan seperti itu. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan mengusak rambut sehun, sayang. Tapi, di balas dengan tatapan sengit dan wajah murung oleh sehun, karena chanyeol membuat rambut yang sengaja sehun tata acak-acakan secara teratur pagi ini, menjadi acak-acakan tak teratur(?)-_-

" appa! Kau mengancurkan hair style ku hari ini " chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah lucu putranya itu, yang akan hanya ia tunjukkan pada beberapa orang tertentu saja yang memang dekat dengannya. Sehun memang memiliki sifat terkesan dingin dan angkuh dengan wajah 'pokerface' yang sering ia tunjukkan pada orang kebanyakan. Jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya, chanyeol terkesan lebih idiot dan tampan di saat yang tepat dengan senyum 'ear to ear'nya, Ia selalu dapat membuat orang di sekelilingnya nyaman dan tidak canggung namun tetap menghormatinya. Dan perbedan-perbedaan itulah yang membuat pesona dari pasangan ayah dan anak dari keluarga park itu terpancar jelas dimana pun mereka berada. –bhs gw LOL-

…..

" hosshh…. Hosshhh….. aiishh sial sial sial kenapa mereka bisa berada di mana-mana! Apa perlu aku membangun rumah di dalam kandang semut baru aku bisa lolos dari mereka. Ahh aku lelah… "

**TB Continued…**

Hello hello WOYYY HELLO! #ditimpuk . Saya kembali dengan membawa next-story, maaph belum ada sesuatu di sini hanya sekedar tambahan dari chap lalu. Cast juga belum pada muncul. Di chap depan baru akan saya tampilkan cast yang lain, jalan cerita juga belum terlalu saya perjelas -_-, mudah-mudahan tidak membuat readersdeul males baca yaakk u.u

Big thanks buat yang udah review, favorite dan follow. Seperti apapun ucapan kalian di kotak review aku tetep bilang ' gomawo ' . kalian sempetin buat baca story freak ini aja aku uda seneng BANGTAN #nangissT.T

OKELAH SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAP

So much before~ #tebar kisseu


	3. Chapter 3

Maap kalo dari chap ke chap uda gaje aja padahal baru chap 3 u.u hikss…. Gimana dong Cuma yang beginian doang isi kepala ku. Engak bakat emang T~T #deep bow sambil jongkok /gimanatu?

Yang enggak suka, no coment just leave and out. Terimakasih.

** EXOyaa**

**My Appa – My Son**

**Go !**

Kini sehun dan chanyeol telah sampai di SEOUL OF SM ART HIGH SCHOOL, sekolah seni paling elit bertaraf internasional yang berada di pusat kota Seoul. Bisa bersekolah di SOSA –mlesetin SOPA ini gw huahaha XD/loh? #duh ga elit lu ga kreatip lu #dilemparkepelukansehun'u.u /Ampuni saya – adalah impian sehun sejak ia masih duduk di bangku JHS. Karena sulitnya persyaratan masuk sekolah ini sehun sampai rela belajar mati-matian setiap harinya, mengikuti bimbel dalam 3 tempat sekaligus dalam 1 minggu dan menjadikan ruang latihan dance di apartmennya serta buku sebagai makanan pokoknya setiap hari. Sampai-sampai sehun pernah mendapat perawatan selama 1minggu di rumah sakit karena terlalu kelelahan, hingga membuat chanyeol nyaris gila melihat sehun terbaring lemah di ruang rawat inap, dan chanyeol bersumpah akan meruntuhkan gedung SOSA saat itu juga jika sehun tidak ditrima di sana. Kau seorang ayah yang mengerikan yeol- _-.

Tapi semua kerja keras sehun terbayar dan niat chanyeol untuk meruntuhkan gedung SOSA gagal, saat pihak SOSA menelfonnya dan mengatakan bahwa sehun lulus test. Tak ayal, hal itu membuat sehun senang bukan main dan chanyeol sangat bangga akan itu. Kini sehun telah resmi menjadi murid SOSA dan mengambil 2jurusan, Dance dan Vokal khususnya Rap. –mengarang itu indah XD- #ganggu!

Jika sehun bisa jujur, sebenarnya bukan karena sekolah ini elit ataupun murid-murid jenius saja yang bisa bersekolah disini yang membuat sehun sangat berambisi untuk dapat bersekolah di SOSA. Melainkan karena adanya sosok seorang yang juga bersekolah disini, seorang yang sudah sangat lama menarik perhatian sehun jauh sebelum sehun memasuki JHS. Sehun hanya ingin terus dekat denganya tanpa berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini. Sehun hanya belum siap, belum mengerti bagaimana caranya memulai semuanya.

…..

" Appa aku terlambat, eottokhae! Appa harus bertanggung jawab "

" uhh sehunnie… mianhae tapi appa sepertinya akan terlambat juga. Kau taukan, sebagai seorang atasan yang baik appa harus memberi contoh yang baik pula pada karyawan-karyawannya. Jadi, lebih baik kita saling menyemangati saja ya? Dan mengurus masalah kita sebagaimana sangnamja selalu lakukan. Eotte? "

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya lagi malas, sungguh malas.

Cuupppp

BBUUGGHHH

" ya! Park Sehun ! "

Sehun mencium kilat pipi kanan chanyeol lalu keluar membanting keras pintu mobil sport itu dan langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang hampir tertutup, meninggalkan chanyeol yang bertriak memanggilnya. Sehun fikir sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mendengarkan celotehan ayahnya saat ini, karena hanya akan semakin membuang waktu dan membuatnya semakin terlambat juga.

" anak nakal itu benar-benar " dan chanyeolpun mengulum senyum kemudian menggerakkan stir mobilnya perlahan.

…..

" Oh Neptunus, ini hari pertama ku aku terlambat dan ini sungguh gawat… benar-benar gawat! Aku harus cepat, jika aku ketauan si mata rusa liar itu aku mati sekarang juga. Ya Tuhan selamtkan sehun Ya Tuhan "-_

Sehun terus berlari menuju kearah lift sekolah yang akan ia gunakan untuk sampai di ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 4. Sehun terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang bertengger ditangan kirinya. Namun saat sehun hampir sampai di ambang pintu lift, tiba-tiba…

BBRRUUKKKKKK!

" Ouw bokong ku "

Sehun menabrak seorang gadis mungil yang tak lebih tinggi darinya, terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di ambang pintu lift tepat di hadapanya. Gadis tersebut jatuh dengan bokongnya terlebih dahulu menyentuh permukaan lantai. Sii gadis seketika mendongak untuk mencari tau siapa orang yang dengan lancang menabraknya.

" kkkkketuaa kedisiplinan ! " sehun melotot horror saat mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

" Kau tak akan selamat hari ini PARK SEHUN! "

….

" ya sehun-ah, museun iriya? Kau tampak buruk dengan wajah seperti itu. "

Jam pelajaran baru saja usai 5 menit yang lalu. Kini sehun tengah berada di kantin bersama sahabatnya Wu Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya kai. Tapi, sehun lebih suka memanggilnya jongin atau kamjongiiee. Anak dari sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"badan ku terasa begitu pegal semua ahh sial ! molla molla ! "

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya di atas meja.

" ya ! jangan katakan saat kau terlambat tadi, kau ketahuan luhan nuuna eoh? Kali ini apa lagi? Memanjat tiang bendera? Berdiri dengan kedua kaki mu terlipat keatas dan satu tangan kiri mu memegang telinga kanan mu? Membersihkan toilet wanita? Mengepel rooftop sekolah atau mencabut rumput liar dengan kedua tangan mu di lapangan sepak bola ? huu pantas saja kau datang 30 menit setelah pelajaran di mulai "

" ya aku tertangkap basah olehnya! Dan lebih buruk dari itu semuaa! Kamjong-ah dia itu mengapa sangat mengerikan! Apa tidak puas dulu saat di JHS dia selalu menghukum ku. Dan mengapa harus dia yang menjadi ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah ini haaa! Apa tak ada gadis lain yang lebih mengerikan di banding rusa gila itu! Aaaa jinjja ! "

" kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. Ya sehun-ah jika di fikir-fikir apa mungkin jangan-jangan kalian berdua itu berjodoh? Sperti yang ku tau selama ini, kalian selalu ribut bak kucing dan tikus jika sedang bersama. Tapi, kalian akan berubah menjadi sosok yang tampak seperti seorang yang kehilangan pasangannya jika salah satu dari kalian tak muncul di hadapan mata masing-masing. Dan kau akan menjadi sangat banyak bicara jika membahas tentangnya atau bertemu dengannya. Satu lagi, Juga kalian itu selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sejak di tingkat middle school, secara tidak kalian sadari kalian itu selalu dipertemukan satu sama lain. Lihat, bahkan di hari pertama mu kau sudah di pertemukan dengannya, aku yakin pasti orang pertama yang kau lihat saat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini pagi tadi adalah Lu nuuna… mengaku! "

" kau bicara apa pabbo! Kita bahkan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sejak di taman kanak-kanak! Apa kau juga berpikir kita ini K-A-U dan A-K-U berjodoh?! Hapus pemikiran aneh mu itu. Kehilangan? Kehilangan kata mu? Justru aku akan sangat mensyukurinya jika hal itu terjadi. Tidak, orang pertama yang ku lihat adalah tukang kebun sekolah! Sok tau sekali kau dasar hitam "

" cihh ! coba lihat diri mu "

Setelahnya kai hanya mengendikan bahu dan memilih tak acuh lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memakan jengbanjajang yang barusan ia pesan.

" hmm Sehun-ah "

"…."

" ya sehun-ah! "

Kai mengunyah cepat dan menelan paksa makanannya sehingga menampakkan raut muka yang sedikit meringis, setengah bertriak memanggil sehun yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan darinya.

" ahh waeyo ! " sehun berbalik meneriaki kai, karena mengganggu sekali pikir sehun.

" aaa eobsoyo " kai menjawab cepat dan tersenyum kikuk membalas teriakkan sehun. Sedangkan sehun dengan santainya melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda tanpa menyadari raut wajah kai yang sulit terdetekslalu menatap kai(?).

" eeemmm sehun-ahbagaimanakabarnuunamu " kai berkata cepat dan tanpa jeda, membuat sehun seketika menghentikan kegiatan memakan jajang myeunnya lalu mentap kai dengan alis bertaut tanpa mejawab pertanyaan dari kai dan malah memberi tatapan bertanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan kai. Sebenarnya memang sehun tidak mengerti, yang ia tangkap dari ucapan kai hanya kata ' nuuna mu ' dan sehun langsung tau apa maksudnya.

" sepupu mu hun "

"….."

" yang memiliki mata seperti tokoh-tokoh kartun kodok itu "

"….."

" berkulit putih, pendek dan bersekolah dan tinggal di jepang sehun-ah "

"…."

" ck! Itu yang menjemput mu bersama appa mu 3 hari yang lalu. Yang kau ajak pergi bersama kita membeli sepatu untuk acara kelulusan JHS kita 3 bulan yang lalu "

"…."

" kau melupakan saudara mu sendiri! "

"….." sehun tetap bungkam tanpa membalas ucapan-ucapan kai.

" aaisshh neo jinjja! KYUNGSOOO NUUNA "

"….. bwahahahahahaha! " bukannya menjawab atau menanggapi pertanyaan kai, sehun dengan biadabnya malah tertawa sangat lebar di hadapan kai.

" ya ! mengapa tertawa "

" apa yang kau tertawakan "

" hahhahahahahaha "

" Geumanhae ! hentikan tawa idiot mu itu "

" hahahahaha kau juga hentikan expresi idiot mu itu " kai yang salah tingkah dan wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu di tertawakan sehun, segera mengambil botol kecap di hadapannya berpose seaan-akan ingin melempar sehun dengan itu agar mau berhenti menertawakannya. Sesusungguhnya kai juga bingung mengapa ia harus malu dan salah tingkah seperti ini, padahal ia hanya menanyakan kabar seseorang saja. Lalu apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

" ppfffttttt geure geure. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menannyakannya? Merindukannya? Tak biasannya kau menannyakan tentang seorang gadis pada orang lain, apa lagi hanya sekedar ka-ba-r bukan ' sii kamjong ' sekali. "

" ya ! apa maksud mu dengan ' bukan si kamjong sekali'. kau kan sepupunya, lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa aku kan tak memiliki nomer ponselnya "

" Oh jadi kau menginginkan nomer ponselnya, dan beralibi dengan menannyakan kabarnya terlebih dulu pada ku, begitu? "

' sial ini benar-benar memalukan ' pikir kai seraya menunduk dan menegak cola-nya secara asal. Berpura-pura tak mendengarkan sehun

" kamjong-ah "

"…."

" jongin "

"…."

" kai "

"….."

" WU KAMJONG! "

" aaiih wae wae ! "

" apa kau menyukai nuuna ku "

" ani ! "

" ahh jeongmalyo? "

" nee! Aku hanya menannyakan kabarnya saja kenapa langsung berpendapat seperti itu "

" tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apa sedikitpun kau tak tertarik padannya "

" tidak tidak tidak ya tidak. Aku hanya bertanya! Ada apa dengan mu ! "

" aku kan hanya bertanya "

" sudah ku bilang aku juga hanya bertanya! Memangnya tidak boleh ! ya sudah kalau begitu " Kai sedikit mengeraskan suarannya karena sebal dengan sikap sehun yang seperti menggodannya.

" ku pikir kau tertarik padannya. Aku melihat dari cara mu menatapnya, dari cara mu memperlakukannya. padahal kau baru mengenalnya dan bertemu dengannya beberapa kali tapi aku merasa kau sudah sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Terlihat bagaimana murungnya wajah mu saat kita harus berpisah saat itu karena blok rumah mu dengan apartmen ku yang berbeda. "

" jangan berlebihan, aku hanya malas saja karena harus berjalan sendirian "

" tidak, itu terlihat berbeda sekali. Sungguh kau tidak tertarik sama sekali padannya? "

"…"

" kau tau, kyung nuuna sedang dekat dengan Hyunsik hyung saat ini. Kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia baik, pengertian dan sangat menyukai kyung nuuna sepertinya. Awalnya saat dia bertanya apakah kyung nuuna sudah memiliki kekasih apa belum, aku menjawab ' sudah ' . aku berfikir mungkin bisa membantu mu.

Sehun terus saja berbicara panjang lebar luas alas /? Tak henti-hentinya mencoba memancing kai.

"….." dan lagi-lagi kai memilih diam entah malas atau sudahh kehilangan kata-kata /eecciiee bangkai #heh!

" dan sekarang Hyunsik hyung sedang meminta bantuan ku membuat rencana untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada kyung nuuna karena sebentar lagi kyung nuuna akan kembali ke korea, melanjutkan sekolahny di sini. Aku ingin menolak sebenarnya, tapi ya sudahlah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak rela dia bersama mu, kau terlalu ' black boy ' untuk gadis sepolos dan secantik kyung nuuna dan sepertinya hyunsik hyung seorang yang cukup baik, jadi aku ban- .. "

" ahh sehun-ah "

' BERHASIL '

…

" yeoboseo sehun-ah, neo eodiya? Bersama siapa? Apa kelas mu sudah usai? "

" nee appa, aku masih berada di dalam kelas bersama jongin. Masih membereskan buku. Waeyo? "

"anio, hanya saja appa akan sedikit terlambat menjemput mu sehunie, kau ingin menunggu appa di perpustakaan seperti biasa atau biar sekertaris Kang saja yang menjemput mu ? nanti kau akan ke kantor appa menunggu appa selesai meeting lalu kita pulang bersama, bagaimana ? "

" Bagaimana jika aku pulang bersama jongin saja appa. Aku sedang malas berada di sekolah. Appa jemput saja aku di rumah Wu ahjusshi "

" apa sopir jongin sudah di sana ? kalau belum tetaplah di dalam kelas, akan appa suruh sekertaris Kang untuk menjmput kalian sekarang "

"tidak appa, supir jongin sudah berada di sini sedari tadi. "

" baiklah kalau begitu. Appa kan menjemput mu di rumah Wu ahjusshi. Sampai nannti sehunie, appa menyayangi mu. "

"nee appa, nado "

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya kemudian menoleh kepada jongin yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-bukunya

" kau selesai? Kajja kamjong-ah "

" kajja "

sehun dan jongin berjalan secara beriringan di koridor sekolah yang sudah hampir sepi karena sebagian besar murid-murid di sana sudah pulang dan hanya ada sedikit siswa-siswi yang berlalulalang entah melakukan apa. Saat di tengah-tengah koridor sehun melihat seluit seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal berjalan dengan susah payah sambil membawa setumpuk kertas yang entah sehun juga tidak mengerti itu apa. Gadis itu berjalan dengan hati-hati karena tumpukkan kertas itu hampir menutup seluruh akses penglihatannya diakibatkan tumpukannya yang terlalu tinggi. Sialnya dari arah berlawanan segerombol siswa berlari menuju kearahnya dan menabrak gadis itu sehingga tumpukkan kertas-kertas tersebut berhamburan dan tercecer di seluruh lantai. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar gadis itu dan melewatinya begitu saja. Sedangkan sii gadis hanya mencibir saat sehun melewatinya.

" YAAAA ! aahh dasar bocah-bocah sialan tidak bertanggung jawab sudah menabrak ku malah pergi begitu saja. Kenapa hari ini semua orang jadi suka menabrak ku. Apa dosa ku di massa lalu? /-_- "

Gadis itu, luhan. Menggerutu sambil memunguti dan merapikan kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan karena tertabarak oleh senggerombolan siswa tadi. Ia semakin sebal karena sehun, orang yang paling ia benci sejak dulu malah melewatinya begitu saja tanpa minat membantunya.

" Dan dia! Melihat ku seperti ini malah hanya lewat begitu saja, tidak adakah etikat baik darinya untuk membantu ku! dasar monster penghuni tembok tak punya hati ! Menyebalkan. Apa dia dendam pada ku? oh Awas saja lain kali aku akan menghukumnya untuk membersihkan kandang singa di sekolah ini! "

Hey lu! Kau bilang membencinya tapi kau mengharapkan bantuannya. Apa-apaan ?

….

Saat ini chanyeol bersama kris tengah berada di dalam ruangan chayeol untuk menunggu jam meeting mereka yang akan di mulai 15menit lagi. Meeting kali ini memang di adakan di kantor chanyeol, karena project yang akan mereka jalankan saling berhubungan satu sama lain dan memang project ini adalah project dari perusahaan chanyeol.

"aku akan ikut dengan mu nanti hyung "

"ikut? Untuk apa? Mampir? Tumben sekali kau mampir-mampir " kris berucap sambil sedikit memasang raut wajah aneh pada chanyeol. Ada angin apa, pikirnya.

"tidak, aku hanya harus menjemput sehun. Dia sekarang berada di rumah mu hyung"

"ah pasti bersama jongin, biar aku yang mengantarnnya "

"tidak usah hyung, aku akan menjemputnya sendiri kita berangkat bersama setelah meeting ini usai "

"baiklah.. " untuk beberapa saat dua pria dewasa penuh pesona itu terdiam, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

" chanyeo-ah " kris bersuara, mengalihkan sekilas pandangannya dari tumpukan berkas-berkasnya yang akan di gunakan untuk meetingnya nanti.

" kau semakin mengekang sehun " kris bersuara dengan keambiguannya yang membuat chanyeol bingung karena perkataan kris seperti sebuah pernyataan di kepalanya, namun samar-samar seperti pertanyaan di telingannya.

" maksud mu apa hyung? Siapa yang mengekang sehun? "

"ya kau, memangnya siapa lagi ?"

" aku melindungi anak ku, bukan mengekangnya hyung. kau lupa, sampai saat ini 'dia' masih berusaha untuk merebut sehun dari ku. Aku kira dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu dia akan menyerah, nyatanya tidak "

"Aku rasa kau harus mulai membuka fikiran mu tentang ini, dia juga berhak atas sehun yeol "

"dia bisa membicarakannya dengan ku secara baik-baik, bukan malah mencelakakan sehun. Dan aku sudah pernah bilang pada mu hyung, dia ingin mengambil sehun sepenuhnya dari ku, bukan menuntut hak dirinya atas sehun. Sehun itu anak ku hyung, darah daging ku yang ku miliki satu-satunya aku berhak penuh pada sehun. "

" aku tau kau ayahnya, aku mengerti perasaan mu. Kau cobalah berbicara dari hati ke hati sebagai sesama seorang pria 'tua' padanya. Kau harus memberikan pengertian padanya. Mungkin saja dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud akan mencelakai sehun. Namun, karena cara yang ia gunakan salah maka ia selalu berakhir dengan melukai sehun seperti itu "

" aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini padanya. Tapi tetap, dia ingin sehun sepenuhnya ada padanya, dan dia benar-benar tak memperdulikan omongan ku. Di sungguh masih sangat membenci ku, dan hey! Aku tidak setua itu hyung" chanyeol sedikit menggoyang kaca mata baca yang ia pakai dengan jari tengahnya dan bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Memutar kursi tersebut kearah jedela ruangannya, menatap pemandangan langit jingga berpadu awan putih Seoul di sore hari.

" Apa sehun tau tentang ini? "

" tidak, aku rasa belum saatnya. Huufftt andai saja dulu aku tak membawa Hyun Bee pergi. Andai dulu aku mendengarkan perkataanya. Andai dulu kami menikah secara baik-baik. Andai dulu aku adalah orang baik. Andai aku dapat memutar waktu dan mengubah semuanya hyung. Andai- "

" hentikan kata-kata penenang terbodoh yang kau sebut ' andai ' itu yeol. Semua tak akan pernah berubah jika kau hanya ber andai-andai seperti itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk hal kosong seperti itu. Lakukan sesuatu, buat segalanya menjadi baik. Jika kau berusaha dengan keras maka semua akan menjadi mungkin. Kau mengerti maksud ku kan. "

" aku mengerti hyung, aku kan berusaha " chanyeol tersenyum kepada kris seakan mengungkapakan rasa terimakasih lewat senyumannya. Kris dan chanyeol memang sudah bersahabat sejak sebelum mereka memiliki keluarga dan kehidupannya masing-masing sperti saat ini. Kris sangat tau bagaimana chanyeol begitupun chanyeol. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti sodara sedarah dimana chanyeol akan memapah kris jika kris terpuruk dan sebaliknya kris pada chanyeol. Kris juga yang selama ini merangkul chanyeol di saat chanyeol berada di massa-massa sulitnya terutama dulu saat Hyun Bee, istri chanyeol di nyatakan tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal dan membuat chanyeol jatuh dalam keterpurukannya. Krislah yang selalu memberikan kata-kata penenang untuk chanyeol, memberikan motivasi dan selalu berada di samping chanyeol hingga sekarang.

" omong-omong kau pernah bertemu dengannya ? "

" yaa "

" kapan "

" saat membicarakan tentang sehun "

" apa dia masih semenyeramkan dulu ? "

"masih, malah semakin menyeramkan dengan rambut dan kumisnya yang blonde itu "

"apa kata mu ? itu uban bodoh, bukan blonde "

" hahaahaha "

Setelahnya hanya terdengar dua suara tawa yang berbeda dari ruangan itu.

…

SSRREEKKKKKK

Sehun berjongkok dan merampas kertas-kertas yang berada di genggaman luhan lalu mengambil kertas- kertas yang lain yang masih tercecer di lantai. Luhan yang kaget Karena sehun yang berjongkok tiba-tiba di hadapanya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat, hanya bisa diam dan malah menatap lekat wajah sehun. ' tampan ' hanya itu yang terlintas di fikiran luhan saat ini. Ia tetap dengan posisinya menatap sehun, hingga tak menyadari sehun telah selesai dengan kertas-kertas miliknya.

" Sunbae! Sunbae! " sehun mengibas-ibaskan salah satu kertas itu di hadapan wajah luhan, saat di lihatnya luhan malah asik dengan lamunannya. Bukannya menerima kertas yang ia sodorkan.

" Luhan Sunbae! " karena malas terlalu lama dengan keadaan seperti ini, sehun memutuskan untuk mencubit pipi luhan agar luhan mendengarnya.

" eeeh a-aah nee " tentu, luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mencoba menyauti pangilan sehun dan menetralisir suaranya namun berakhir dengan kegegapan seperti itu. Sungguh memalukan.

" aku sudah membantu mu kan sunbae ? " sehun mengulurkan kertas-kertas milik luhan dan pergi begitu saja sebelum luhan menjawab pertanyaanya. Luhan yang sudah benar-benar tersadar dari dunianya ingin mebalas ucapan sehun namun sehun terlanjur melangkah menjauhinya.

" Oh iya, setau ku sekolah ini tidak memiliki kandang singa " sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan luhan, sehun berbalik dan berucap seperti itu. Sedang luhan memilih diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun. Luhan benar-benar merasa malu, ia fikir sehun tidak mendengarkannya, Ia fikir tidak ada sehun saat ia menggerutu tadi. Sungguh Luhan ingin sekali mengubur diri dalam tumpukan kertas-kertas bodoh ini sekarang juga.

" apa dia mencubit pipi ku ? bodoh bodoh " luhan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri menggunakan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa. Setelah itu luhan segera berlari membawa kertas-kertas itu ke ruang guru.

…

Sehun berlari dan menyusul kai yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya

"jongin! "

" dari mana saja kau "

"ada sedikit urusan " kai tak menjawab dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam. Jongin yang memasang earphone di telingnnya dan sehun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" hun, Park ahjussi sepertinya semakin hari semakin overprotective saja pada mu, ada apa ? "

" apa kau ingat saat kita pergi untuk membeli sepatu bersama kyung nuuna? "

" yaa aku ingat "

" saat itu kita berpisah kan? "  
" euumm.. lalu " kai mengangguk dan melepas earphonennya demi mendengar jelas cerita sehun.

" saat di pertengahan jalan, 5 sampai 4 blok dari apartmen ku, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang mencoba menabrak ku dari arah belakang. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau itu di sengaja atau tidak. Beruntung kyung nuuna yang memang sangat focus segera menarik lengan ku, jadi ya hanya goresan ini yang ku dapat. Sejak itu appa semakin protective pada ku "

Sehun menunjukkan sebuah bekas luka goresan di lengan kirinya pada kai.

" Lagi ? stelah sekian lama ini terjadi lagi? "

" yeeaahh "

" kenapa baru bercerita haaa! "

…..

" kai-ah kau duluan saja masuk. Aku ingin ke kedai patbingsu di seberang jalan, di depan sana "

" ayo, bersama saja. Biar tidak bolak-balik. Aku juga takut kau di culik. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Park ahjussi nanti ? " kai mencoba menggoda sehun dengan mimik wajah yang benar-benar menggelikan di mata sehun, memebuatnya ingin sekali melempari kai dengan kedua sepatunya. Namun sehun terlalu sayang dengan sepatunya jika melakukan hal itu, karena hari ini sehun sedang memakai sepatu yang baru saja di belikan oleh chanyeol di LA satu minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana jika sepatunya lecet, bagaimana jika sepatunya yang berwarna merah menyala ini menjadi hitam kelam saat setelah ia melemparnya ke wajah kai, sungguh sehun tidak rela dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada sepasang sepatu kesayanganny itu. Dan yang terpenting jangan anggap semua pemikiran konyol sehun tentang kai dan sepasang sepatunya adalah hal serius, bisa saja itu adalah efek dari kejadiaan beberapa saat lalu yang di alami sehun. Membuatnya kehilangan sebagian kalsium otaknya. Ohh mana ada otak yang di beri asupan kalsium. Baiklah lupakan itu semua.

" ck, jangan berlebihan. Kau membuat ku ingin muntah dengan expresi seperti itu. Kau tunggu saja di mobil. Kau mau ? "

" haha.. aniyo ya sudahlah palli hun "

" nee tunggulah " selanjutnya sehun berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolahnya, menuju kedai patbingsu di seberang jalan tak jauh dari sekitaran sekolahnya. Saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki mulai menyala sehun segera bersiap untuk melangkah menyebrang jalan bersama penyebrang lain. Belum sempat sehun melangkah mendadak ia di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang menabraknya dari arah samping, membuat sehun yang sedang lengah dan hanya focus pada jalan ambruk seketika, pundaknya membentur tiang pejalan kaki cukup keras dan memunculkan sedikit memar di sana. Sedang seorang wanita pelaku penabrakan yang panik, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyeret sehun ketempat yang agak sepi.

" hey, kau tak apa? mian, jeongmal mianhae tadi aku benar-benar terburu-buru sehingga tak memperhatikan langkah ku. " gadis itu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada sehun. Namun sehun hanya diam menatap dingin wanita tersebut.

"…."

" hey, kau baik? "

"…."

' apa aku menabraknya terlalu keras? Great day, bagus sekali kau menambah masalah mu hari ini.

" aku baik-baik saja " sehun berdiri dan berucap datar sambil memebersihkan sedikit seragamnya di beberapa bagaian, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang terbengong menatap kepergian sehun yang hampir hilang dari pandanganya dan Meninggalkan wanita tersebut dengan segala pikiran-pikirannya.

' bocah itu wajahnya datar sekali. Huu terserah sajalah yang terpenting dia tidak meminta ganti rugi atau apapun itu pada ku. Setelah ini aku harus kemana '

Gadis itu sedikit berjongkok dan menumpu kedua telapak tangannya di atas kedua lututnya dan menghela nafas, lelah.

" Byun Baekhyun "

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, sontak gadis itu menoleh dan sekitika bola matanya membulat.

' aku benar-benar tamat hari ini '

**Tobe continued...  
**

**hallo hallo... **Aku datang lagi, gimana ? udah munculkan cast*nya. gimana chap ini? makin engk jelas aja ? iya dari awal kan uda gaje memang :' (

ada yang uda ketebak jalan ceritanya belom? atau belom karena (lagilagi) gaje. aduuu maaphh. T_T

apapun deh terserah readersdeul yang penting minta tolong di review-in yahh ;;)

Big thanks buat yang udah review, favorite dan follow. juga yang uda sempetin baca story freak ini aku seneng BANGTAN #nangissT.T

aku bakal bales ripiuw kalian di chap depan. pay~ pay~

*kissue kissue


End file.
